


Treasure Chest

by curiumKingyo



Series: Every hour wounds, the last one kills [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Birds of a Feather relatedd, M/M, bad guys in love, inappropriate use of Reverse Flash's powers, lots of feels, villain!Cisco AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiumKingyo/pseuds/curiumKingyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly inconsequential accident on Cisco's workshop shows him another one of Eobard's powers. Now Cisco has a growing urge to give more of himself to the speedster - Eobard has his body and mind and now Cisco gives him his heart.</p>
<p>Set in the Birds of a Feather universe, now part of a collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Chest

"Oh fuck," Cisco curse echoes in the workshop as he bangs a closed fist against the working bench. 

"What is it, Cisco?" Eobard asks, looking up from his tablet with a mix of curiosity and a bit of worry. Cisco turns to look at him. 

"My screwdriver fell behind the bench," he explains, plainly. 

"Well, certainly there is another one. If not on your toolbox in someone else's." 

Cisco shakes his head and snaps his elastic band away allowing a curtain of dark hair to fall over his face. "That was the only one. I had designed it specifically for this project," he sighs. 

"Why don't you just pick it up? Is it broken?" 

"No, not broken," Cisco looks into the tight gap between bench and wall and sees the tool in perfect conditions there. "But the bench is bolted to the wall and floor and I can't reach it. I must finish this so I'll head down to the mechanics workshop and see if I can make another one." 

He smiles ruefully and is about to take the first step when Eobard flashed to his side. 

"I could pick it for you, you know?" 

Cisco rolls his eyes. "I know your arms are longer than mine buy this is not the point," he pouts playfully. Eobard shakes his head. 

"The length of my arms isn't relevant for what I'll do," he says and raises a hand in a sharp motion. 

He smiles smugly and right in front of Cisco's eyes his hand starts to vibrate. It blurs and fades slightly, fills the air with a buzzing sound like a hummingbird. Eobard leans over the bench with his other hand and slides the vibrating one against the surface of the table. It phases through the polished table top with a slightly hissing sound that is overpowered by Cisco's loud gasp. 

Eobard rummages there, half his arm inside the metallic bunk of the bench as if it were water. He even hums distractedly, perfectly aware of the stunned expression on Cisco's face. With a small victorious smile he pulls his hand up, the delicate screwdriver held between vibrating fingers. His arm stops the vibration and he places the retrieved tool on Cisco's limp palm. 

"I vibrated it carefully, it's supposed to be in perfect working conditions," he says with a proud smile. Cisco mouths silent words for a while, unsure what to say about this new development. Eobard smiles and kisses his gapping lips before going back to his own work. 

\-- 

Needless to say this scene doesn't leave Cisco's mind. At night he caresses Eobard's hand with undisguised reverence and when the speedster is sleeping Cisco imagines what would it feel like to have it vibrating inside him. The idea grows like an exponential equation inside his mind, doubling size every time he thinks of it. Until it is almost too big.

It evolves.

At first he remembers how delicately Eobard had held the screwdriver and he thinks of those buzzing fingers sliding over his skin. Skimming on sweat and saliva, huming through his hair. He considers what would it be like to have the vibrating digits on his mouth, pressing his tongue and teasing his teeth. He thinks of lube covered fingers vibrating on his hole, opening him up with careful strokes that reverberate on his bones. He comes to those thoughts a number of times. 

And then it wasn't enough. After a while it all seems petty, the once appealing notions now a pale fulfillment of so much potential. He knows what he wants and he wants it so badly it hurts him. But he can't help but be ware of Eobard's reaction to such request. 

Truly at this point he would do absolutely anything Eobard asked him and he is sure the feeling is mutual. His lover had given him the world and he doesn't know if he could ask one more thing. But the growing need doesn't go unnoticed and when Eobard finally confronts him Cisco can't hide or deny it any longer. 

Cisco is only mildly surprised with Eobard's reaction to his request. Blue eyes darkening with desire, pupils dilating and breath catching. The now familiar thrum of his heart speeding up to a buzz. The desperate kiss is all the answer Cisco needs. 

They undress with passion, torn between getting rid of their own clothes and helping the other on the task. When they tumble into bed they are finally naked, smiles and kisses the only things over their skin. Cisco spreads his compact body as much as he can, making it impossible for Eobard to lie down without touching him. Not that Eobard would want such thing anyway. The speedster finds his place between Cisco's legs and leans down to pepper kisses and sighs against warm brown skin. The younger man moans in delight and tilts his hips up, pressing his quickly growing erection to the sharp hollow of Eobard's hips. 

"Please, please," Cisco asks, voice full of desire. "Do it Eo, please." 

"Ask me, my clever boy," Eobard teases as a way of making it last longer.

"Eobard!" Cisco calls, aware of the effect his real name has on his lover. "Please Eobard, do it." 

Eobard takes a long, deep breath and embraces Cisco tightly. He kisses the young man like it could save his life and just lets go when his heart assumes a decent beating rate. Cisco smiles languidly at him when he pulls back. The pulsing point in Cisco's neck palpitates wildly. 

"I'll do it for you, love," Eobard tells him soothingly. "But you must stay completely still, do you understand?" 

"I do," Cisco replies seriously. The flush of arousal is still painting his cheeks but his voice is almost professional on its gravity. Eobard looks at his determined face for a  second before moving again. 

The time traveler sits up and maneuvers both himself and Cisco so that he is sitting against the wall and Cisco is on his arms. The shorter man is propped against the other's leg, his back against Eobard's chest.  The speedster has an arm around his lover's shoulders and the other held up. 

Taking deep breaths he rehearses the gesture, bringing his hand to the center of Cisco chest and pressing his solar plexus. When his palm touches Cisco's skin he feels how fast his heart is beating, how shallow and ineffective his breathing is. _Relax_ , he murmurs. The young man's eyelids flutter closed and his breathing deepens a little, some tension leaving his shoulders as result. Eobard smiles. 

The buzzing sound fills the room and Cisco opens his eyes slowly. Eobard lowers his hand, stiff and straight like a blade. His arm is vibrating even faster than it had that first time, his hand a mere motion blur. 

"I love you," he says and touches Cisco's chest just a little bit off center. He presses and his fingertips sink into warm skin. Cisco gasps softly, eyes going wide. Eobard looks at him intensely, hand immovable except for the vibration, a clear question on his eyes that Cisco answers with a shaky smile and nod. 

The whole process lasts a lot longer than the whole screwdriver stunt. Both men are covered in sweat when Eobard's hand finally disappears completely inside Cisco's chest. The younger mans eyes are glazed and unfocused but his breathing is deep and even. His lips curled in a dizzy smile. 

That is the first time Eobard has phased inside something so delicate and important. Some part of him is screaming but the unadulterated joy of having Cisco's literal beating heart on his palm overpowers any other feeling. He feels the wet warmth of organs and blood and tissue, the echo on the bones of Cisco's ribcage. He had never felt so powerful and so humbled at the same time. 

Carefully he leans down and kisses Cisco. The boy barely responds the kiss, overwhelmed and stunned as he is. 

"I'll remove my hand now, okay?" Eobard warns him and Cisco just blinks slowly in response. Extricating himself from Cisco's chest is as delicate a task as getting inside. He takes his time, wary of any sudden movements and their possibly irreversible consequences. First he uncurls his fingers from around Cisco's heart and then slowly pulls away. 

When his hand is finally out, not a single drop of blood marrying Cisco's skin, Eobard emits a sound that is closer to a howl than anything else. Cisco tenses in his arms and he is alarmed for a second before seeing the younger man's cock pulse and expend it's load in long, thick ribbons of white. Cisco barely groans, a rare occurrence for a usually loud lover. He goes limp against Eobard's chest, face glowing with deep satisfaction. 

The sight and feel of Cisco coming undone like this fuel Eobard's own arousal and he hugs Cisco tightly, rutting against the young man's back in irregular thrusts. When he comes it is with a broken sob. 

As a rule Eobard abhors the idea of sleeping covered in come and sweat and more often than not he makes use of his powers to clean them before falling asleep. Today, though, the notion of not having Cisco's sweat and come over his skin sounds outrageous. After having the boy's pulse against his fingers he feels like nothing else would make him feel as close and connected to Cisco; the sticky mess on his skin just a palliative. 

Cisco falls asleep way faster than he usually does which allows Eobard time to look at him without restraint. He watches the peaceful rise and fall of his chest and wonders how had his life came to this point. He had came to this time looking for vengeance and not for someone to fill his life with so much purpose and light. He flexes his fingers, the memory of Cisco's heartbeat fresh on the tips of each digit. 

He tries to imagine not having Cisco by his side and it seems like such a waste. Such a deep lack of imagination on the universe's part. He kisses the unscathed breast bone protecting the most precious heart in the world and thanks whatever forces ruling his life that he is the one holding it. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've sunk in the Kylux pit so deep I was afraid I had lost my ReverseVibe touch, so before going back to work on Birds of a Feather I deciided to chase down this plot bunny and get my Cisco and Eobard juices flowing once again.
> 
> Since I started BoaF I was waiting for an opportunity to write this scene. It is so painfully intimate and is a nice counter point to the canon happenings of Eobard killing Cisco vibrating through his heart. I hope you enjoy it, guys <3


End file.
